Isolation:2 Sequel to Isolation
by TheDarkTwistedFantasy
Summary: Bailey is John's father, Sam and John are happily married and it's been a year but someone doesn't like the painted picture!Update 3704
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Profiler nor any of the characters, too bad for me. All right so here is the sequel to Isolation. I loved the positive response to the first one and thank you guys. Hope this will be a hit also. Also you have to read Isolation to get the point of the story.  
  
Summary: John and Sam are happily married living in the firehouse with Chloe who is 10. It's been a year since the whole ordeal and everyone has tried to move on, but someone is going to get in the way.  
  
"I don't know how we are going to figure this one out" said Sam running her hands through her hair.  
  
"It should be easy" said Nathan checking off something on his pad.  
  
"You guys are being such wimps" said Bailey.  
  
"To find the murdered is impossible" said Sam. "Catching Jack was easier than this"  
  
"I think you're being overly dramatic Sam" said Nathan looking at her.  
  
"I know who the murdered is" cried Chloe. "It was Professor Plum in the kitchen with the candle stick"  
  
"I knew it!" cried John. He kissed the top of his step-daughter's head.  
  
"We're a team of professionals" said Bailey. "And a ten year old figures out the murderer to a board game. I should fire all of you"  
  
"Oh please you were as stumped as us" said John.  
  
"Chlo it's time to wash up for bed" said Sam.  
  
"Aww Mom" whined Chloe.  
  
"You've got school tomorrow" said John. "and I'm picking you up"  
  
"Ok" said Chloe. She exchange goodnights with everyone and John picked her up and they walked to her bedroom.  
  
"I guess we better head out" said Nathan putting his coat on.  
  
"Yeah I'm pretty wiped" said Sam cleaning up the game board mess. She hugged Bailey and Nathan, they left and she shut the door. Sam made sure everything was locked. She bolted everything and turned on the alarm. It has been a year since Patrick's threatening phone call, but they didn't take any chances. John was never alone and he was going through normal stuff. Almost like he forgotten about Patrick, but Sam knew being his wife that was all a cover up. John had been seeing a counselor twice a month. Nora had been granted immunity much to Sam's dismay for helping to find John from the cellar. Dr. Johnson was found dead by Bailey on the hospital room.  
  
John was hysterical when he found out, but things were better now. Chloe simply loved John and would call him dad. Sam wished they could move to a regular house and be a normal family with agents not following them.  
  
John was about to bolt from the engagement cause he didn't want to put Sam and Chloe back in the Jack-like situation. He wanted Chloe to have a normal childhood and for Sam to not be burdened.  
  
Sam smiled at the memory. She shut off the lights and made her way to their bedroom. John stripped down to her boxers and Sam made note of the very cute rear end her husband had there.  
  
"I know you're there" said John chuckling.  
  
Sam took off her clothes and John handed her gown over to her.  
  
"Aww no play tonight" whined Sam.  
  
"No" said John. "We have to get up early and Chloe is tired and asleep right next door"  
  
He pulled her in for a passionate kiss.  
  
***Later that night***  
  
John was walking through the hospital voices were echoing off the walls. He had his gun in his hand.  
  
"Over here" called the voice.  
  
John pointed in one of the rooms.  
  
"I'm alive" it called again.  
  
John bolted and tried to find the exit. He saw a door and ran inside. He heard the door slam behind him. He was in the morgue. John stiffened and needed to get the hell out of there.  
  
"Look at the bodies" urged the voice.  
  
"No!" cried John trying to find a doorknob.  
  
"Don't you wanna see what you did?" asked the voice.  
  
John turned to the row of bodies with sheets on them.  
  
"It hurt Grace to do this" said the voice. "But soon she'll be one of them"  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked John. He went to one of the sheets and pulled on it. Angel's lifeless body laid there. John jumped back his heart beating heavily. His gun fell to the floor.  
  
"There's more" said a new voice.  
  
John saw Grace walk to another body and pulled the sheet. Bailey was there, Grace kept pulling sheets, Nathan, George, Dr. Johnson.  
  
"Oh but you did this one" said Grace. "You shot her"  
  
"Who?" asked John crumbling to the ground. He had to say to himself it wasn't real and that Sam was going to wake him up soon.  
  
Grace pulled the last sheet and Sam laid there a hole in her head.  
  
"You thought it was him and you shot Sam" cried Grace angrily. "You killed your own wife just like you killed your mother"  
  
"NO!" screamed John. "All lies!"  
  
"You wish" said a voice by his ear.  
  
John turned and saw Bailey looking at him angrily.  
  
"You're a disgrace" said Bailey. "You pathetic pansy. You should've died in the lake, you should've died when you were born. You weren't meant to be born, then Noreen would still be alive and so would everyone else" He called into the air. "Patrick you can have your bastard of a child back. Like father, like son"  
  
"Bailey" cried John pleadingly. "You don't mean that"  
  
"Yeah Grant I mean that" said Bailey. "No one wants you. You can't be near anyone without hurting them. Get the hell away from here"  
  
***Sam and John's room***  
  
"JOHN!" screamed Sam as she was shaking him. He was violently tossing in bed and crying.  
  
Chloe walked in. This wasn't new. John had nightmares all the time but this one was different and scary to her.  
  
Sam saw John trying to reach for the nightstand apparently for his gun. She also saw Chloe walk in.  
  
"Chloe get the pills" said Sam urgently. She turned back to John who was panting and calming down. He bolted awake and almost fell off the bed. Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him up. She turned his face towards her.  
  
"Baby you okay?" asked Sam soothingly.  
  
"You're alive?" asked John.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I didn't kill you" said John relieved.  
  
"Of course not" said Sam. She was scared, he never had a nightmare that powerful. "What was it about?"  
  
"I sorta forgot" said John reaching for his glass of water.  
  
Last year Sam would've thought he was lying but she knew John didn't usually remember his nightmares till the next day. Next week was his appointment which Sam usually attended with John but she wouldn't this time.  
  
Chloe walked in with the pills and handed them to John.  
  
"Thanks baby" said John hands shaking.  
  
Sam took them from him.  
  
"I'm sorry Chloe" said John tiredly.  
  
"That's okay daddy" said Chloe. "Are you okay now?"  
  
"Yeah" said John hugging her. "Get back to bed and to make it up how about we get ice cream tomorrow"  
  
"Ok" said Chloe. She started to walk away.  
  
"You know if you stayed here maybe that would make John feel better" said Sam.  
  
"Yeah" said John. "It would"  
  
Chloe climbed into the King Size bed and got in the middle. John took his pills and laid back down. Chloe cuddled close to him and they drifted off to sleep. Sam laid there staring at the ceiling.  
  
Something was up with John and she was worried.  
  
A/N: Alright that's the first chapter. I'm sure Elena is glad. There will be another big twist to this story and will be ver dark this fic. Just the way I like. There will be some fluff moments mainly with Chloe and John but don't get too comfortable. I'm going to have you at the edge of your seat! Happy New Year!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the very long wait. I have uploaded thirteen chapters. If you can please review every chapter I would like to make up for reviews and will be appreciated. So please review every chapter if you can...  
  
***Later that afternoon***  
  
John had been sitting in his car for an hour waiting for Chloe to get out of school. He had remembered his nightmare and was trying to piece it. It scared the crap out of him and his nightmares seemed to be a puzzle. At least that was what Dr. Garner said. A knock on the window startled him. It was Chloe he unlocked the passenger door and let her in. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Chloe.  
  
"Yeah" said John gripping the wheel. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah" said Chloe.  
  
They were driving along the street when John saw someone suspicious walk into a store. He parked around the corner.  
  
"Chloe honey stay here and lock the door" said John making sure he had his gun.  
  
"What's going on, dad?" asked Chloe.  
  
"Just stay here" said John. "And don't get out of the car"  
  
"Alright" said Chloe putting on her headphones.  
  
"Good idea" said John. He hated exposing her to their world of criminals and guns. John got out of the car and signaled to the agents in the other car to watch over Chloe. He briskly walked into the corner store. The man was browsing for some cigarettes as John made his way to the back. He ducked making sure he wasn't noticed and just as he suspected the man pulled out a gun and pointed it at the cashier.  
  
"Give me all your money!" shouted the thief. "And throw in a case of Marlboro"  
  
The cashier was obeying and John took advantage of the thief's distracted form. John crept up behind him and the thief turned. John slapped the gun away and the thief pushed John into a shelf of candy and he fell down with it. The thief grabbed his gun and ran out. John quickly scrambled up and followed. He saw the thief trying to get in his car.  
  
Chloe  
  
And he didn't take the keys out of the ignition.  
  
"Freeze!" shouted John. The thief slowly made his way to the parking lot as Chloe watched with interest. John gave Chloe the nod to get down on the floor.  
  
"Well you caught me" said the thief. "And your father says hi"  
  
The thief raised his gun at John and John didn't hesitate to shoot him in the head. Pedestrians were screaming and seeing where the gunshot came from. The agents ran over. John just walked away.  
  
"Inform Malone" said John coolly. "I'm taking my daughter for ice cream"  
  
***A few minutes later***  
  
Chloe had been quiet during the ride. John shut off the car.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked John.  
  
"Yeah" said Chloe smiling. "I've seen criminals before"  
  
"I know" said John sighing.  
  
"If you're really going to feel bad about it" said Chloe. "How about you buy me a banana split and we go to the park"  
  
"You got it kiddo" said John getting out of the car.  
  
As Chloe was ordering for them John spotted Rachel walking up to them.  
  
"Rachel you're back?" cried John hugging her.  
  
"Yeah" said Rachel as Chloe came back with their ice cream.  
  
"Hi Chloe" said Rachel.  
  
"Hi" said Chloe. She rolled her eyes when Rachel looked away. She didn't like Rachel she was always hanging around John when he got out of the hospital. She was happy when Rachel went to New York.  
  
"Is it permanent?" asked John.  
  
"Well I don't know" said Rachel. "I'll see if Bailey has a place for me"  
  
A car pulled up, Bailey and Sam came out and rushed towards them.  
  
"Oh my God" said Bailey. "You tow are okay"  
  
"Well yeah" said John.  
  
"Why didn't you two come back to headquarters?" asked Bailey angrily.  
  
"Cause I promised Chloe I'd take her for ice cream" said John.  
  
"It was no big deal" said Chloe.  
  
"John you need to get back and fill out the necessary paperwork" said Bailey watching John play with his ice cream with the spoon.  
  
"I'll do it later" said John keeping his cool.  
  
Sam nodded at Bailey she sat next to her daughter. "You're okay right?"  
  
"Yeah mom" said Chloe squirming.  
  
Bailey just noticed Rachel's presence.  
  
"Welcome back" said Bailey. "I got a call from your captain you were coming here"  
  
"Yeah maybe I'll hold out for the long haul" said Rachel.  
  
"That's great" said Sam putting out the friendliest smile she could do.  
  
"So what happened?" asked Rachel.  
  
"A robbery" said Bailey. "John shot the guy in the head"  
  
"Bailey" scolded Sam pointing at Chloe.  
  
"Oh mom please" said Chloe. "Have you seen those action movies and CSI"  
  
Sam gave John a playful glare. He put his finger to his lips.  
  
"Is Rachel back on board?" asked John.  
  
"Sure is" said Bailey.  
  
***A week later***  
  
John walked into Dr. Garner's office. She was seated in a chair and John settled in the couch in front of her. He was ready. This was peaceful for him to talk to someone who didn't have to look at him everyday.  
  
"Hello John" she said.  
  
"Hi" said John.  
  
"And how are you feeling today?" asked Dr. Garner.  
  
"Ok I guess" said John.  
  
"Any nightmares?" asked Dr. Garner.  
  
"Yeah and they're becoming more intense, much longer and I feel everything" said John.  
  
"You wanna tell me what it was about?" asked Dr. Garner.  
  
"My friends, family" said John. "All dead by Patrick"  
  
"What do you think this means?" asked Dr. Garner.  
  
"That Patrick is still on the loose" said John. "That I'm going to be responsible for whoever dies. What is I kill one of them?"  
  
"What makes you think that?" asked Dr. Garner.  
  
"I'm so clouded with getting Patrick" said John. "I might shoot someone else by accident"  
  
"Nightmares are horror movies" said Dr. Garner. "Your worries are your nightmares they are not premonitions. Are you still having nightmares about the lake, or the cellar"  
  
"Hell yeah" said John. "I mean I have flashbacks everytime I enter a dark room or see the lake by my cabin. I haven't been there since then"  
  
"When do you think you'll go back?" asked Dr. Garner.  
  
"To the cabin" said John. "Oh I don't know. I will though. I promised Chloe I'd take her on a fishing trip. It's just her, Sam, and me, but with Patrick out on the loose I can't take her really anywhere. I took a huge risk taking her out for ice cream last week, but that's a whole another week"  
  
"John I really think this is about your mother" said Dr. Garner knowing she was pushing the limits.  
  
"I don't want to talk about her" said John shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"You said that Patrick killed her" said Dr. Garner. "And that..."  
  
"Not this time please" said John. "I haven't even visited her grave, ever.  
  
"Do you plan to?" asked Dr. Garner.  
  
"No" said John firmly.  
  
***Later that night***  
  
"You seem quiet tonight?" asked Sam as she read her book. They were in bed and John was laying on his side. "and I know you're not asleep"  
  
"Sam are you scared of me?" asked John facing her. "Are you scared I might explode one day or something?"  
  
"Sweetie I will never be scared of you" said Sam. "But you do scare me when you have those awful nightmares and when you don't say anything. I never know what's going on inside that brain of yours"  
  
She closed her book. "How was the meeting with Dr. Garner?"  
  
"Relaxing" said John.  
  
"Good" said Sam snuggling up to him. She shut off the light and they went to sleep.  
  
***Underground***  
  
"Boss when do you want me to make my move?" asked one of the two men in the small room. Someone was smoking a cigar.  
  
"Not yet" said the man. "I saw start with the good old doctor Johnny boy has been seeing"  
  
"Right on it" said the man heading out.  
  
***Parking lot***  
  
Dr. Garner walked to her car in the parking lot. It was late almost ten and she was supposed to be home tending to her daughters. She heard a noise and turned. No one there. John intrigued her. She wanted to explore his mind. There was a lot there but her being professional had to stay there. She couldn't rush.  
  
She was almost at her car when she saw someone speeding towards her. She moved too late and was hit. She rolled on the ground and didn't move blood pouring from her head.  
  
The man got out and searched through Dr. Garner's suitcase. Just what he was looking for.  
  
John's file. 


	3. Chapter 3

The phone was ringing and Sam woke up. She looked at the clock. It was 3:25 am and Sam picked it up.  
  
"Hello" said Sam groggily.  
  
"Sam it's Bailey sorry to wake you up" said Bailey.  
  
"What is it?" she asked while running her hand through John's hair.  
  
"Dr. Garner was involved in a hit and run" said Bailey. "She's in stable condition at the hospital"  
  
"Oh my God" said Sam. "Do you think it could just be a coincidence?"  
  
"I'm not sure" said Bailey. "We could go this afternoon and question her"  
  
"All right" said Sam. "I'll see you later"  
  
***Later***  
  
John was driving him and Sam to work. Sam still hadn't told him about Dr. Garner.  
  
"Sam you've been glancing at me all morning" said John as he parked. "What is it?"  
  
"Well last night Dr. Garner was run down by a car" said Sam. "She's in stable condition at the hospital"  
  
"And you think it's Patrick?" asked John.  
  
He got out of the car. Sam followed suit and caught up with her angry husband.  
  
"John!" called Sam running up.  
  
He turned to her angrily.  
  
"Sam there are tons of hit and runs every day" said John. "You can't just automatically bring that possibility back into my life!"  
  
"I know but we have to keep in mind that it is a possibility" said Sam.  
  
"I think it's in my mind" said John pointing to the car where two agents were sitting. "Do you think I want them babysitting me. I'm sure that they want a better job"  
  
He continued to stalk off to the elevator.  
  
"Don't you think your acting a bit childish?" asked Sam getting in with him.  
  
"No" said John as they waited in the elevator. "And Sam I'm well aware my birthday is tomorrow"  
  
Sam crossed her arms and sighed. The doors opened and they walked into the busy headquarters. Bailey met them at Sam's office.  
  
"She's ready to tell us what she remembers" said Bailey.  
  
"Now?" asked John. "Isn't it a bit early?"  
  
"Well" said Bailey. "It's now or never. Her husband doesn't want a bunch of Feds coming in there while her daughters are there"  
  
"John you coming?" asked Bailey.  
  
"Yeah" said John. "Now I'll be questioning her"  
  
***Hospital***  
  
Dr. Garner looked pretty banged up. There were scratches all over her face and she had a cast on her right arm.  
  
"Hello John" said Dr. Garner. "Or is it Agent Grant?"  
  
"John will be okay" said John smiling. "And this is Agent Malone, and you know Dr. Grant"  
  
"Right" said Dr. Garner smiling.  
  
"Could you tell us what happened last night?" asked Bailey.  
  
"Well I was walking to my car" said Dr. Garner. "Around ten and then out of nowhere this car comes right at me and hits me. That's all I remember"  
  
"Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt you?" asked Sam. "Like an unhappy patient"  
  
"Dear all of my patients are unhappy" said Dr. Garner. "But not violent and they haven't been unhappy from my work at least that's what they tell me" She glanced at John who smiled.  
  
"So would they want anything?" asked Bailey.  
  
"Well..." said Dr. Garner. "They gave me my bag back recently and John's file was missing"  
  
Everyone looked at John.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Sam. "I mean maybe you didn't take it"  
  
"Yes" said Dr. Garner. "I'm sure I did I take home the patients' files that have come to see me that day"  
  
"Do you remember anything else?" asked Bailey.  
  
"No sorry" said Dr. Garner.  
  
The three filed out of the room.  
  
"John" started Sam.  
  
"It doesn't mean anything" said John. "I could have other enemies"  
  
"John we have to face that Patrick has come back to finish what he started" said Bailey.  
  
"Unless I see some proof" said John. "I'm not facing anything"  
  
He walked away with Sam following. Bailey stood there and sighed.  
  
***Lunch- Café***  
  
"I don't know Angel" said Sam while drinking her coffee. She was talking on her cell phone.  
  
"Do you want me to fly over there?" asked Angel.  
  
"No" said Sam. "We're not doing anything big tomorrow and it is the anniversary of his mother's death, so"  
  
"Alright well I have to go" said Angel.  
  
"Ok" said Sam. "Goodbye"  
  
Sam shut off her cell phone.  
  
***Next afternoon***  
  
John woke up groggily to see Chloe smiling down at him.  
  
"Happy Birthday" she said.  
  
"Hey kiddo" said John trying to get back under the covers.  
  
"No" said Chloe. "Mom wants you up"  
  
"I'm still sleepy" said John.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "But it's 11:30"  
  
John quickly looked at the clock. Was he that late? John sat up.  
  
"Where's your mother?" asked John.  
  
"In the bathroom" said Chloe. She says she has a surprise for you and to go in there.  
  
John sighed. "Wait for us in the living room"  
  
Chloe ran off to the living room as John walked to the bathroom. He opened the door.  
  
"Sam" said John smelling the fragrance. He walked up to the bathtub and saw Sam dead and bloody. John screamed.  
  
***Bedroom***  
  
"Honey it's okay" said Sam as John woke up in horror.  
  
"Sam?!" cried John. "You're here"  
  
"John" said Sam. "What happened? This is the second time you looked at me as if I were a ghost"  
  
"It's nothing Sam" said John swallowing. "Really"  
  
He looked at the clock. It was 11:30am.  
  
"Chloe is waiting for you in the living room" said Sam. "I have to pick up a few things at the store"  
  
She kissed John and left the room.  
  
***Sam's car***  
  
Sam tossed the grocery bags in the car and sat there. She started crying hysterically and turned on the radio. She didn't know what to do. As a wife she didn't know what to do. Today was the anniversary of his mother's death and when Patrick came back. Would history repeat itself? Sam wiped her tears furiously. She turned on the car with some trouble. She drove along the road thoughts running through her head.  
  
Sam parked in front of the firehouse and walked inside. Chloe and John were eating their breakfast.  
  
"So Mom what are we doing today?" asked Chloe.  
  
"Why don't you ask John?" asked Sam looking at her unusually cheerful husband.  
  
"Well how about we go to the zoo?" asked John. "And rent some movies, come back here and relax"  
  
"Yeah" said Chloe excitedly.  
  
Later on Sam and John were in the shower together. John was washing Sam's hair as she stood there thinking.  
  
"Babe you ever think of moving?" asked Sam.  
  
She faced him.  
  
"Move?" asked John. "Like where?"  
  
"Do you ever think about it?" asked Sam.  
  
"Sometimes" said John. "But I don't want to even with everything. I can't keep running and hiding. I did that most of my life. Atlanta is my home"  
  
"Ok" said Sam.  
  
"Why?" asked John. "Do you want to move?"  
  
"No" said Sam. "Just if you did we would go right now"  
  
John could tell she was serious. John kissed her passionately and Sam returned it.  
  
"Not here, not now" said Sam pulling back. "Chloe is waiting"  
  
"Right" said John smiling.  
  
***Later that night***  
  
After a long day at the zoo and having cake and presents. Chloe, Sam, and John were asleep on the couch. They were watching Shrek but had falling asleep. Sam woke up when she heard a soft knock at the door. She stood up with a little difficulty she got up and saw John and Chloe asleep on eachother. Sam made her way to the door. She opened it and saw Rachel standing there with presents in her hand.  
  
"This is from the team" said Rachel smiling.  
  
"Where's John?" asked Rachel.  
  
"He and Chloe are asleep" said Sam taking the bundle of gifts. "Thanks"  
  
"Well you three have a great night" said Rachel.  
  
She walked off and Sam glared at her from behind. Then she shut and bolted the door. Sam sighed and didn't notice the letter that had fallen near the table. 


	4. Chapter 4

***Later that ***  
  
John woke up at 3:49am. He was terribly thirsty. John looked at Sam's peaceful form and smiled. He was one lucky fella. He carefully pushed Sam away from him and got up. He walked to the kitchen as he turned on every light and poured himself a glass of water.  
  
He sighed and spotted an envelope on the floor. He sighed and picked it up. John opened it and read it.  
  
Happy Birthday Johnny  
  
Only one person called him Johnny. John shook his head and threw the letter away. The phone rang and John swallowed as he picked it up.  
  
"Hello" he said.  
  
He heard a click and a dial tone. John placed the phone on the hook.  
  
"John" said a sleepy voice.  
  
John turned and looked at Sam.  
  
"Hey babe what are you doing up?" asked John smiling.  
  
"What happened?" asked Sam. "That's your nervous smile"  
  
"Nothing you just startled me" said John.  
  
"You sure?" asked Sam.  
  
John walked towards her and kissed her.  
  
"John come on" said Sam. "Please tell me"  
  
"Why?" asked John. "So you can jump to conclusions"  
  
"Now I know something is up" said Sam crossing her arms.  
  
John sighed and retrieved the note from the trashcan. He handed it to Sam and sat on the couch.  
  
"Maybe we should have Bailey look at this" said Sam closing the note slowly. "It's been a year and we've been waiting for this all day"  
  
"Fine Sam give it to Bailey" said John leaning back and closing his eyes.  
  
"John I need you here" said Sam.  
  
John opened his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Sam" said John. "I know I'm being an ass"  
  
Sam sat next to him and squeezed his leg.  
  
"You're probably right it's not him" said Sam. "But maximum protection for Chloe is a must"  
  
"Of course" said John. "And for you? But not me"  
  
"What?" asked Sam.  
  
"Non I want the agents called off" said John. "This is not going to be like last time"  
  
"That's right" said Sam. "You're not going to be kidnapped again"  
  
"I want him out in the open" said John.  
  
"Come on John be sensible" said Sam.  
  
"I am Sam" he said. He rolled his eyes and they chuckled. "Ok I fell right into that trap, huh?"  
  
"Yeah" said Sam.  
  
John cleared his throat. "If it is him I want you and Chloe to go to Angel's take her and you three get out of the state or country"  
  
"Chances are he'll find us" said Sam.  
  
"He doesn't want you he wants me" said John. "And if you stay I'll die. I'll be too worried about you and Chloe"  
  
"No matter what you say I'm staying right here" she said strongly. "I'll get Chloe out of here but I'm staying"  
  
"Sam you make this so hard" said John shaking his head.  
  
"Till death do us part" she said.  
  
"And that may come sooner than later" said John.  
  
"Let's go off to bed" said Sam pulling him up. "We'll see what the team has to say"  
  
***Next Day***  
  
Sam and John walked into the command center with the note in hand.  
  
"Thank you all for the presents" said John smiling. "Means a lot"  
  
Everyone hugged him.  
  
"Unfortunately I got something a little extra" said John handing the note to Bailey.  
  
Grace, Nathan, and George huddled around.  
  
"No one else wrote this?" asked Bailey.  
  
"No" said everyone.  
  
Rachel walked in. "What's up?"  
  
She looked at the solemn faces.  
  
"Who died?" she asked.  
  
"Patrick has emerged" said John. "Or so we think"  
  
Rachel sat down.  
  
"Bailey I want you to call of the agents on me" said John.  
  
"No John" said Bailey firmly.  
  
"Bailey we can get him quicker that way" said John.  
  
"John I agree with Bailey" said Nathan.  
  
"I think what John feels is best" said George.  
  
"Thanks George" said John.  
  
"Let's have a vote" said Grace.  
  
"There's nothing to vote on" said Bailey.  
  
"I'm in" said Rachel.  
  
Bailey looked at Sam to back him up.  
  
"I vote yes" said John.  
  
"I vote yes" said George. "Let John do it his way. He knows the guy"  
  
"I also vote yes" said Rachel. "Before he kills someone else"  
  
"No way" said Nathan glaring at John. "He might actually kill John this time. I'm not going to put you out there as bait"  
  
"I highly disagree" said Bailey.  
  
"John I'm going to have to agree with Bailey and Nathan" said Grace. "This is suicidal"  
  
Everyone looked at Sam, the tiebreaker. Sam sighed and sat down. Everyone was burning a hole in her face.  
  
"Call them off" sighed Sam disappointedly.  
  
"Fine" said Bailey coldly. "You want to put yourself in the morgue so be it"  
  
"Thanks for the support Bailey" said John sarcastically.  
  
"I'm not going to support something so stupid" said Bailey harshly.  
  
"Well I don't need your support" said John. "Or yours Nate!"  
  
He walked away angrily.  
  
"John!" called Nathan.  
  
"Let's make some kind of plan" said Rachel placing a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder.  
  
Everyone in a bad mood sat down to discuss. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you okay?" asked Sam walking into her office later that night.  
  
John looked up from his paperwork. "I'm handy dandy"  
  
"Oh John" said Sam moving towards him. "Bailey's trying"  
  
"Trying to be a father to me" said John. "I know. He can stop now"  
  
"What's the difference between before you knew and now" said Sam. "You always looked up to him like a father"  
  
"Because Sam he is my father!" cried John angrily. "Do you know how much that hurts? I know it sounds weird that I'm not happy because of it but I don't know. It's like everyone knew but me"  
  
"He didn't know" said Sam.  
  
"He knew it was a possibility" said John. "He knew my mother, he knew her damn it when I can hardly remember her face anymore. I don't need a father, I don't need a mother, I don't need parents, and I don't need anymore lies!"  
  
At that moment Bailey walked in and John looked at him embarassly.  
  
"I'm he...re to collect the paperwork" said Bailey obviously hurt.  
  
"Sam can Bailey and I talk in private?" asked John.  
  
"John it's alright" said Bailey.  
  
"Please" said John.  
  
Sam walked out shutting the door behind her.  
  
"I meant everything I said" said John. "It just came out the wrong way. You know I don't take kindly to liars and that anger I felt has been building up for some time"  
  
"I understand" said Bailey. "You're 31 and independent, but John I'm still going to treat you as if it were two years ago. I'm going to protect you even if you won't let me"  
  
"Thanks Bailey" said John.  
  
Bailey left the office. John put his head in his hands.  
  
***That night***  
  
Nathan was making the rounds with Rachel.  
  
"You seemed hurt" said Rachel. "About what John said"  
  
"John's just being an ass" said Nathan. "I'm his best friend. I just have to suck it up"  
  
"Hmm" muttered Rachel.  
  
"Don't profile me" said Nathan.  
  
They parked at a drug corner. They saw a man in a trench coat stand at the corner.  
  
"Great we got one" said Nathan. "And it doesn't look like a teenage punk"  
  
A car rolled up, Nathan and Rachel got out of the vehicle.  
  
"FBI freeze!" shouted Rachel holding up her gun. The guy got in the car and the car took off with Nathan firing several shots. "That was nice"  
  
Nathan glared at her.  
  
***VCTF garage***  
  
John was walking to the car while Sam was in her office closing up. It was almost midnight and Chloe was sure to be asleep by now. John sighed. He could only get a five-hour rest. Sam was going to talk to Bailey but John didn't want special favors or privileges.  
  
John felt someone grab his arm and he turned around holding his gun up.  
  
"Oh my God John it's me" said Sam holding her chest.  
  
"Sam you scared the shit out of me" said John leaning against the car and remembering his dream and what Grace said.  
  
You thought she was him  
  
"I'm so sorry" said John. "Let's get home"  
  
"I'll drive" said Sam her eyes still wide with fear.  
  
***Firehouse***  
  
John and Sam walked in the apartment and went to retrieve the babysitter. Instead they found...  
  
"Angel!" cried Sam happily they hugged.  
  
Angel's hair was cut a lot shorter and she looked older. She looked at John and smiled.  
  
"You look different" said Angel. She saw a scar on his left cheek.  
  
"Well" said John. "I've grown and obtained a lot of injuries since you left"  
  
"I heard" said Angel.  
  
"I bet you have" said John.  
  
"When did you get here?" asked Sam.  
  
"Three hours ago" said Angel. "You really slave that babysitter. It's midnight"  
  
"We ran late" said Sam.  
  
John looked at her.  
  
"What's up?" asked Angel.  
  
"This was a really bad time for you to come" said John.  
  
"Well I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon" said Angel. "I have an art opening"  
  
"That's too soon" said Sam.  
  
"I'll be back probably next month" said Angel.  
  
"Angel would you mind if you took Chloe?" asked John.  
  
"Chloe sure, why?"  
  
"We think Patrick is back to finish what he started" said Sam.  
  
"Oh wow" said Angel slowly. "This is serious"  
  
"And it's best if you didn't stay long" said John. "He probably knows you already best not to provoke him"  
  
"There are going to be a couple agents in New York guarding you" said Sam.  
  
John saw the disappointed look on Angel's face.  
  
"Never thought I'd be in this position again" said Angel.  
  
"I'm really sorry" said John.  
  
"John we should really just have them stay here till he's caught" said Sam.  
  
"Oh no that could take months" said Angel. "I have obligations"  
  
"Can't you leave in a week then cancel your opening tomorrow?" asked Sam holding her hands.  
  
"Sam I have buyers" said Angel.  
  
"Angel you should go live your life and not hide anymore" said John. "Just you and Chloe stay with other people and well stuff"  
  
Angel sighed. "I guess I could postpone it for one week"  
  
"Thank you" said Sam. "I really need you here and you can borrow some of my clothes alright"  
  
"Sam when was the last time you went shopping?" asked Angel.  
  
John rolled his eyes and walked to the bedroom.  
  
"He's tense" said Angel.  
  
"You have no idea" said Sam. "This monster is messing with his mind. His nightmares are horrible. It's like he's dying so don't worry if he starts screaming in the middle of the night. It only happens two or three times a week or when he forgets to take his meds"  
  
"What kind of meds?" asked Angel.  
  
"Anti-anxiety, one for nightmares, and another one for headaches" said Sam. "I feel so helpless Angel. Dr. Gibbons and her meds are doing more for him than I am"  
  
"Oh Sam" said Angel pulling her into a hug. "I don't think that's true. In fact you're the best medicine for him"  
  
Sam got the guestroom ready for Angel and then walked into her bedroom. John was asleep on his side snoring softly. Sam sat next to him and traced her hand on his back. Light scars from the cellar torture marked his back. A forever reminder of how close they lost him. Sam got undress. She was so tired. After she got undress she slid under the covers and fell asleep.  
  
***Next morning***  
  
Sam woke up and looked at the clock. It was eight in the morning. She cursed to herself. John was still sleeping also. Maybe they should call out. Sam put on her robe and walked out into the kitchen where Angel was making breakfast and Chloe was putting her homework into her bag.  
  
"Morning mom" said Chloe.  
  
"Morning" said Sam.  
  
"Sam bad hair day" said Angel.  
  
"Is dad still asleep?" asked Chloe.  
  
"Yeah" said Sam. "In fact I'm going to call out and we're going to chill around. Maybe work from here"  
  
"Bailey's been calling Sam" said Angel.  
  
"What did he want?" asked Sam.  
  
"Oh nothing" said Angel. "Asked where you and John were I guess he thought you know who did you know what to you two"  
  
"Why would he think Patrick kidnapped mommy and daddy?" asked Chloe.  
  
Sam snickered as Angel put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Chloe knows the whole story" said Sam. "No secrets around here. It could get us killed"  
  
"Oh" said Angel. "Chloe was telling me about the defense class she's been taking"  
  
"I'm going to be a cop like daddy" said Chloe. "He's says I should be a doctor like mommy. So I said I'll be both"  
  
Angel smiled. They heard the shower from the bathroom.  
  
"I don't think he'll be staying home" said Angel.  
  
"I should go get him some soap, or towels, or his clothes" said Sam pointing her fingers. "Bye Chlo"  
  
She kissed her daughter and ran into the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah towels" muttered Angel.  
  
Chloe shared the same look with her. 


	6. Chapter 6

John was at the pharmacy. The doctor handed him the bag and he retrieved them and made his way to the car. There he ran into Rachel.  
  
"Hey Rachel" he said dropping the pill bottle on the floor. Rachel bent down and picked them up.  
  
"Trazodome" she read. John took them back. "Aren't those anti-depressants?"  
  
"It helps me sleep" said John. "The end back off"  
  
"Whoa sorry" said Rachel following him to his car.  
  
"I'm sorry" said John. "It's the meds makes me irritable"  
  
"No you're just defensive" said Rachel. "But I'll take the meds excuse"  
  
John smiled at her. He climbed in his seat and leaned back. "What are you doing around here?"  
  
Rachel showed him the Tylenol.  
  
"Menstrual, huh?"  
  
"Yup" said Rachel. "Well I better get going I have a date tomorrow"  
  
"Have fun" called John while shutting his door.  
  
***Later that night***  
  
"No fingerprints on the letter" reported Bailey. "Figures"  
  
Sam was in Bailey's office on the chair as Sam played with her pen.  
  
"When will it end?" asked Sam.  
  
"Maybe this is nothing" said Bailey. "Maybe it isn't we're going to see if he does something bigger"  
  
Sam sighed. "Sure, Angel and Chloe are on their way to New York with agents"  
  
"Good" said Bailey. "Just make sure John doesn't do anything stupid"  
  
"That's my job" said Sam standing up. "Well I have to go make sure he ate"  
  
Bailey nodded.  
  
Sam left the office and saw Rachel and Nathan down at the command center.  
  
"Where's John?" asked Sam.  
  
"I saw him at the pharmacy" said Rachel. "Getting his meds but that was two hours ago"  
  
"Alright well I'm going go see if he's home" said Sam.  
  
"Be careful" said Nathan.  
  
***Ten minutes later***  
  
Sam entered the firehouse in a hurry she stopped when she saw candles all around and a trail of roses. She giggled and walked slowly to the dining room. There was a beautiful pasta dinner on the table. The whole place was dimmed.  
  
"John" called Sam.  
  
He came up behind her and kissed her cheek. She turned.  
  
"This is wonderful" said Sam.  
  
"You deserve it" said John.  
  
"I love you" said Sam.  
  
"I love you too" said John. "Let's go straight for desert"  
  
He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. They ripped eachother's clothes off but Sam pulled away.  
  
"Give me one second" said Sam.  
  
She ran out of the bedroom and popped a piece of chicken in her mouth then brought the bottle of champagne then she ran to her room and slammed the door shut.  
  
***Next Day***  
  
"Any muscle pains?" asked Dr. Garner. He looked at John while closing his folder.  
  
"Sometimes" said John. "Not as bad though"  
  
"Well you're certainly looking healthier" said Dr. Garner. "And everything checks out"  
  
"Good then I can continue with work and leave" said John buttoning his shirt and standing up.  
  
"Alright John" said Dr. Garner. "Pleasure and see you next month"  
  
John left the doctor's.  
  
***Headquarters***  
  
When John got back there everyone was running around. Sam ran up to John.  
  
"John we got a call about someone at a warehouse" said Sam. "He fits Patrick's description"  
  
"Well let's go get him" said John.  
  
"Wait a minute my big guy" said Sam grabbing his arm.  
  
"My physical went just fine" assured John.  
  
"Umm okay you can go" said Sam.  
  
Nathan, Bailey, Sam, Grace, Rachel, George, and John piled into the SUV and drove away.  
  
***Warehouse***  
  
Sam squeezed John's hand assuringly as they got out of the SUV. There were FBI everywhere ready to take positions. Bailey was talking on his walkie talkie then went to his group.  
  
"There are three ways inside and 6 floors" said Bailey. "We should split into teams"  
  
"Sam, and John take the back" said Bailey. "Nathan, Grace, and George take the front, me and Rachel will take the side. Scalp the place carefully then call for backup if you find something. I'm going to send two more teams in two minutes"  
  
Everyone took their position. Sam and John carefully walked in, and suddenly they heard soft music playing.  
  
John rolled his eyes. "Nice taste"  
  
Sam smirked at him. "I think this is a trap"  
  
"Well then we should get the hell out of here" said John. They turned back and all the doors around them shut locking the team inside. "Shit"  
  
Sam got on her walkie talkie as John covered her back.  
  
"Bailey we're locked in" said Sam.  
  
"Hang tight Sam" said Bailey. "Rachel and I are coming down from the third floor"  
  
"Welcome to the hell house" cried a voice inside that warehouse echoing off the walls.  
  
Sam grabbed onto John.  
  
"Sam you got John?" asked Nathan from the walkie talkie.  
  
John clicked on his. "Yeah Nat she's got me. I'm not a baby you know. Where are you?"  
  
"Locked in some closed off room, but George and Grace are not here" said Nathan.  
  
"Hang tight Nate" said John clicking off.  
  
"Sam I don't have a good feeling about this" said John.  
  
"It's okay John" said Sam.  
  
"Tick tick, feds go boom" laughed Patrick.  
  
John and Sam back away from all the crates and headed to the center and backed up to the stairwell.  
  
"Bailey!" screamed Sam. "It's a bomb"  
  
Outside the warehouse every agent was trying to pry open the doors and calling Bailey.  
  
Next thing the sound of an explosion was heard inside and the warehouse erupted in flames. 


	7. Chapter 7

Isolation II-7  
  
"Rachel" called Bailey.  
  
Rachel slowly woke up and saw Bailey standing over her. His clothes were torn and there was dust on his face.  
  
"You okay?" asked Bailey.  
  
"Yeah" said Rachel.  
  
Bailey helped her up.  
  
"I think I dislocated my shoulder" groaned Rachel.  
  
Bailey grabbed her arm and pulled slipping her shoulder back in place. Rachel cried out and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Thanks Bailey" said Rachel. She saw the place was in flames at different corners but it would be spreading. Different agents were running in from an opening.  
  
"I have to find the others" said Bailey. "You go look for John and Sam and I'll get the others" said Rachel knowing he wanted to look for his son and his daughter in law.  
  
"Thanks Rachel" said Bailey running off. He was careful going down the steel stairs. Sam and John had to be on the ground floor.  
  
Bailey looked around there was wood and rubble everywhere. Three agents ran up to him.  
  
"Firefighters on their way as well as paramedics" said the agent.  
  
"I need to find Agent and Dr. Grant" said Bailey urgently.  
  
"Ok" said the agent. "We'll look for the others"  
  
Bailey nodded and continued his search. He heard coughing behind him and ran towards the splinters of wood. Sam sat up slowly putting her hand to her head. A large gash was there.  
  
"Bailey" said Sam.  
  
Bailey helped her up and steadied her.  
  
"Sam you okay?" asked Bailey.  
  
"Yeah" said Sam. She looked around. "Where's John?"  
  
"I'm going to look for him" said Bailey.  
  
"I'm coming with" said Sam.  
  
Sam held on to Bailey as the walked to the other side.  
  
They heard groaning.  
  
"John!" cried Sam as she saw him under some boxes. Bailey tossed them aside. He had a gash on his head.  
  
"Matching scars" joked John.  
  
Bailey smiled and helped John up. Sam kissed John.  
  
"Come on you two need trips to the hospital" said Bailey. "I'll get everyone else"  
  
Sam nodded and they went outside.  
  
"Nice try!" cried John to the air.  
  
***Hospital***  
  
"You two check out fine" said Dr. Fields. "But if you start to fell nausea or light headed come back"  
  
John nodded. He and Sam both had stitches on their head.  
  
"Where's Bailey?" asked John as Dr. Fields walked away.  
  
"Right here" said Bailey.  
  
"You got off easy" said John smirking.  
  
Bailey shrugged. "George's leg is broken, Grace's wrist is sprained, and Rachel has a sling for her dislocated shoulder"  
  
"We're all beat up" said Sam. "But at least we got off alright"  
  
"Where's Nate?" asked John.  
  
Bailey cleared his throat. He should be here soon.  
  
"We'll I need a soda" said John. "Any of you want one?"  
  
"No thanks" said Bailey.  
  
Sam nodded. "Ginger Ale"  
  
"Okay then" said John walking away.  
  
Bailey pulled Sam off to the side and his eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Bailey what's up?" asked Sam urgently.  
  
"Nathan didn't make it" said Bailey.  
  
"Oh my God!" whispered Sam covering her mouth and sitting on the chair. Bailey sat next to her. Tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"He was stabbed several times" said Bailey. "He was found on the third floor"  
  
"No that can't be!" shouted Sam angrily.  
  
"This is hard" said Bailey. "So we need to be there for John"  
  
"Bailey" said Sam. "No he can't deal with this. No Bailey. Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah" said Bailey. "I'm sure"  
  
Sam saw John coming back whistling.  
  
"I'll tell him Sam" said Bailey. He stood up and John looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked John.  
  
"John there's something I have to tell you" said Bailey.  
  
"Bailey what is it?" asked John softly.  
  
"Nathan didn't make it" said Bailey.  
  
John dropped the cans of soda to the floor and laughed.  
  
"Bull!" cried John. "No it's not true"  
  
"John" said Sam getting up.  
  
Bailey reached out to John.  
  
"Get away from me" said John angrily. "Why would you lie?"  
  
"John I'm sorry" said Bailey. "He was dead when we found him"  
  
"How?" asked John.  
  
"Stabbed" said Bailey slowly.  
  
"No, no, no, no" repeated John as he backed away and held his head. "Where is he?"  
  
"At the morgue" said Bailey.  
  
"I don't believe you" said John. "I'm going to find him"  
  
He took off running. Bailey and Sam followed him in a hurry. John spotted a cab and jumped in as Sam yelled for him. It took off before Bailey could reach it.  
  
A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think. 


	8. Chapter 8

John 8  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. It was hard to kill off Nathan. *Sigh* but it had to be someone.  
  
Nathan his best friend was dead. Thinking it hurt so much. It was like his brother died. Is heart was tearing and he didn't know how to make it stop. He sat on the cold muddy ground by his car staring at the burned down warehouse. Yellow tape surrounding it. Why could it have not been him? It was meant for him, why didn't he die?  
  
Silent tears fell from his empty blue eyes. He heard a car approaching and a door shut. Please let it be Patrick or one of his goons to come and kill him. He deserved to die. How was Nathan's ex-wife going to take it? He couldn't deal with this. Not right now.  
  
Bailey knelt down beside his son and draped a blanket over his shivering shoulders. John didn't seem to acknowledge him. Bailey set his jacket on the ground and sat on top of it.  
  
"I looked for him" said John shaking his head. "I called him but he never answered"  
  
He looked at Bailey.  
  
"It's true isn't it?" asked John.  
  
Bailey sadly nodded. John's eyes filled up with tears again.  
  
"Why didn't I die?!" cried John. "Why was he taken away instead of me!"  
  
Bailey guided John into his arms and comforted him.  
  
What was it going to take to get Patrick and take away John's pain?  
  
***Grace's Hospital room***  
  
Grace was crying into a tissue.  
  
"I told Rachel and George" said Sam.  
  
Grace wiped her tears. She couldn't believe Nathan her friend, and collegue after all these years was dead.  
  
"John?" asked Grace. "How is he?"  
  
"He ran off" said Sam. "Bailey went after him"  
  
"I'm sorry Sam" said Grace grabbing Sam's hand.  
  
"I can't understand" said Sam. "Why can't we just be left alone? I was breaking into his shell with Chloe and Bailey and then he comes back and rebuilds it"  
  
"I know Sam" said Grace.  
  
Sam sighed and sat back in her chair.  
  
"I should go find them" said Sam.  
  
"You know where they are?" asked Grace.  
  
"I have a pretty good idea" said Sam. "I think John went back to the crime scene"  
  
"Go ahead" said Grace.  
  
Sam sat up and placed a kiss on Grace's forehead.  
  
"I'll see you later"  
  
***Crime Scene***  
  
Sam pulled up next to Bailey's car. Bailey was leaning on the hood of his car watching John sit and stare at the burnt warehouse. Sam got out and walked next to Bailey.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Sam.  
  
"He's just sitting there" said Bailey. "He won't go home"  
  
He looked at Sam. "You want to give it a try, he needs some rest"  
  
"Yeah" said Sam.  
  
She carefully walked up to John and leaned down.  
  
"Hey it's time to go home" said Sam.  
  
"Not yet" said John.  
  
"You've been here for almost an hour John" said Sam. "What do you expect to find?"  
  
John looked at her. "I don't know"  
  
Sam put her hand on his cheek. "It's cold out let's get you into a nice warm bed"  
  
"I'm coming back tomorrow" said John.  
  
Sam nodded. "Whatever you want"  
  
John started to get up and Sam started to help him.  
  
"I got it Sam" said John coldly.  
  
Sam nodded and her frown grew deeper. He walked towards Sam's car and passed Bailey without another word.  
  
"I'll call you in the morning" said Sam nodding at Bailey.  
  
"Please do" said Bailey worriedly. "But Sam you mind if I watch over you two"  
  
"Of course" said Sam.  
  
"I'll be over later" said Bailey. "I have to let Nathan's family know"  
  
***Sam and John's***  
  
Sam was sitting on the couch crying. Mourning for her friend and mourning for her husband. Bailey walked in the front door and shut it. Sam didn't even bother wiping her tears. She had to get it all out so she could be strong. John was going to be as closed as a mussle and stubborn.  
  
Bailey had changed into jeans and a sweatshirt. He sat next to Sam.  
  
"You want some tea?" asked Bailey.  
  
"Tea's good" said Sam.  
  
"And how's John?" asked Bailey.  
  
"I don't know" said Sam. "He asked me to leave the room. He wants to be alone right now"  
  
"You two are not alone alright" said Bailey. "Sam you can let go, you don't have to be strong I'm right here"  
  
"Thanks Bailey" said Sam leaning into his arms. She yawned and the day's events had taken a toll on her.  
  
She fell asleep within minutes. Bailey laid her fully on the couch and put a pillow under her head. Then he covered her with a blanket. He sighed and made himself some coffee.  
  
This day seemed unreal. Half of his agents were down, Nathan was dead, John was in shock, Sam was emotionally drained. And himself, he didn't know how he felt. Nathan was one of his best and he was also like another son. He failed him, telling his ex-wife and his parents were hard. That was the worst part always.  
  
They would just have to take it one day at a time and he knew tomorrow the realization was going to dawn on all of them.  
  
A/N: Please take the time to review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Isolation 9  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. John's going to be acting weird in this one. Sigh, will he overcome this with Sam's help.  
  
Bailey woke up to the scent of food and clatter. He looked up and saw Sam was sitting up wiping her eyes.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked sleepily.  
  
Bailey checked his watch. "It's 5 in the morning"  
  
Sam and Bailey sleepily walked over to the dining area. They opened their eyes wide when they saw the table. Various breakfast items filled the table. John walked in hurriedly with a large smile on his face and set down a serving plate of pancakes.  
  
John turned to them. "Morning guys"  
  
"Morning" muttered Sam.  
  
"Morning" said Bailey.  
  
"Well come on sit down and eat" said John quickly still grinning. No indication of him being emotional from last night.  
  
"John..."  
  
"Sit...Down" said John sternly and frowning. Then he put a smiled back on his face. "Please just eat"  
  
Sam nodded at Bailey and tapped his back.  
  
"Looks great John" said Bailey.  
  
"Ok I forgot something" said John clasping his hands and walking briskly into the kitchen.  
  
Bailey and Sam quickly look at eachother.  
  
"Sam what the hell is going on here?" asked Bailey.  
  
"I don't know" said Sam. "He's in denial or shock or something"  
  
Bailey shook his head. "It will hit him this afternoon. Rachel is bringing in photos of the crime scene and autopsy"  
  
"Bailey isn't it too soon?" asked Sam. She played with the biscuit in her hand.  
  
"We have to get through this" said Bailey.  
  
"Alright, alright" said Sam. "I think he'll snap out of this at work"  
  
"I hope so Sam I don't want to have to release him from this case" said Bailey.  
  
"You can't do that" said Sam. "He is the case"  
  
John walked back in and poured orange juice in both their glasses. "Alright eat up"  
  
Sam smiled nervously at John and then at Bailey.  
  
***Headquarters***  
  
Sam, John, and Bailey took a seat at the command center. Rachel was talking on the phone and turned the speakerphone on.  
  
"George will be out of the hospital in a couple days" said Rachel. "But he set up his laptop over there. He's ready to get back to work"  
  
"Thanks Georgie" said John.  
  
Rachel looked at Sam and she shrugged.  
  
"Dr. Haver did Nathan's autopsy" said Rachel. "Grace will be back tomorrow afternoon"  
  
Sam looked to John for a reaction, she got none. Instead he was writing notes.  
  
"I've looked over the photographs and the reports" said Rachel. "He's starting his obsession with John. At first I thought it was a fake, you know to throw us off Patrick's trail, but the bastard was there. George can you put up the crime scene photos"  
  
"Hold on" said George from the phone.  
  
Photos of Nathan's body was brought up from the crime scene and the morgue.  
  
John couldn't bear to look at the screen. For the realization that his best friend was dead. No he wouldn't except it, he couldn't. He already failed Nathan, failed to protect the innocent.  
  
Rachel cleared her throat. "He was stabbed four times in the chest, and five times in the abdomen" said Rachel.  
  
"Nine" said Sam. "If he's starting all over again. Nine would be how old John was when Noreen died"  
  
"Exactly" said Rachel. "George next picture"  
  
This one was of Nathan face down at the morgue.  
  
"Patrick used a knife" said Rachel. "To make some kind of symbol. Two J's crossing eachother and in the middle an N. But at the bottom is a P and a B crossing eachother with an X"  
  
Bailey noticed John gripping his pen tightly and tears brimming in his eyes. Sam also noticed.  
  
"George can you fax the photos to my office?" asked Sam. "Then Rachel and I could overlook them"  
  
"Sure thing" said George.  
  
"I'm going back to the crime scene to collect evidence" said John not looking up and collecting his stuff.  
  
"John" called Bailey as John disappeared into the elevator.  
  
***Ten minutes later***  
  
Rachel took a sip of her coffee as Sam laid out the photos. It was painful to look at but she had to do it. For Nathan, to catch that S.O.B.  
  
"Ok so what have we got?" asked Rachel.  
  
"Well we know the N is for Noreen and the J is for John" said Sam. "The other J I don't know. B is for Bailey I can guess that"  
  
"Now he's gunning for Bailey" said Rachel.  
  
"What if the P is for Patrick?" asked Sam to herself.  
  
"Are you saying there's an accomplice?"  
  
"I don't know" said Sam. "We know he killed Nathan. For some reason he wants me alive even Chloe. Maybe we fit into his big plan because he wants everyone out of the way until it's him and John"  
  
"This must be hard for you" said Rachel sympathetically.  
  
"You know it is" said Sam. "Looking at my dead friend's autopsy, trying to keep John sane and myself. Nathan was Chloe's godfather, oh gosh I have to tell her and Angel"  
  
"I didn't know Nathan that long" said Rachel. "But he was a great guy and a cop"  
  
Sam nodded. "Let's get back to work"  
  
***That night***  
  
Bailey walked into Sam's office. She was packing up.  
  
"John is still not back" said Bailey. "He just called me and said he was checking his informers for info about if Patrick was seen and where he's at now"  
  
"I'm going to call his cell and tell him to get the hell home" said Sam closing her briefcase.  
  
"Maybe Sam we should just let him mourn the way he wants to" said Bailey.  
  
"Because Bailey the last time he did that he got drunk and almost died" said Sam.  
  
"Sam if you keep pushing he's going to keep pulling away" said Bailey. "You don't think I want to grab his shoulders and shake him out of this. It pains me to see him like this. To know that Nathan is dead, he's gone and I don't think we'll ever recover from that"  
  
"I know" said Sam. "And I don't want to fight. I'm going home"  
  
"Be careful" said Bailey. "I'm going to send agents to the firehouse"  
  
"No" said Sam stopping at the door. "Don't break his trust, this time you might no get it back"  
  
Bailey watched as Sam left.  
  
***Parking garage***  
  
Sam walked cautiously to her car. She heard a clatter and took out her gun while holding her briefcase in her other hand.  
  
"Hello!" called Sam.  
  
She was on alert as she walked backwards to her car. Suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind and covered her mouth with their hand.  
  
"Shh,shh" said the man. "Don't scream I'm not here to hurt you"  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"Drop your gun and kick it aside" ordered the man.  
  
Sam hesitantly did what he said. He loosened his grip and she slammed her heel on his foot and elbowed him in the gut. She quickly retrieved her gun and pointed it at her attacker.  
  
"Patrick!!"  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Don't shoot!" cried Patrick slowly getting up.  
  
"Stay down!" shouted Sam as she cocked her gun. He was so close. Close enough to shoot. To avenge Nate's death and to take all of John's pain away.  
  
"Come on Dr. Waters" said Patrick. "Or is it Dr. Grant?"  
  
Sam raised the gun to his head.  
  
"Do it" said Patrick. "You don't have the guts"  
  
Sam shot just right by his hand and Patrick flinched.  
  
"Next time I won't miss" said Sam. She knew that security was on its way.  
  
"Look you've got the wrong guy" said Patrick shaking his head. "I came to warn you"  
  
Suddenly Bailey and a couple of agents ran up.  
  
"Oh it's Malone to the rescue" mocked Patrick as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Take him to the interrogation room" said Bailey. "He's under arrest"  
  
"What about my rights Malone?" asked Patrick nastily. "Or shall John-John read them to me?"  
  
He laughed as the agents led him away.  
  
"Let me do it Bailey" said Sam gripping her gun tightly and tears falling. "Let me take John's pain away"  
  
Bailey took her gun and put the safety on then hugged Sam.  
  
"We can't sink to Patrick's level" said Bailey. "Plus shouldn't we leave that for John"  
  
He meant that as a joke but Sam was dead serious.  
  
"Damn straight"  
  
***Interrogation Room***  
  
Sam, Rachel, and Bailey were debating in the small room behind the glass.  
  
"Sam are you sure you should interrogate him?" asked Rachel. "I could do it"  
  
"No" said Sam. "I want to look him in the eye and let him know that he will never get to John again"  
  
"As long as you can keep your cool" said Bailey. "I understand Sam I do, but we can't afford to be sued and if we show signs of misconduct he could go free"  
  
"Bailey I got it" said Sam walking out with a folder in her hand.  
  
Sam walked in briskly to the table where Patrick was sitting handcuffed.  
  
"I want my lawyer and you have nothing to hold me" said Patrick quickly.  
  
"Well Mr. O' Doyle" said Sam briskly. "We have a lot on you from what happened from last year to a few days ago. Kidnapping of two federal agents, attempted murder, murder ones, shall I go on?"  
  
"No don't" said Patrick leaning back. Coldness staring back at Sam. She was glad that this wasn't John's father.  
  
"When you said in the parking garage that you have to warn me about something?" asked Sam. "What was it?"  
  
"I don't think I want to tell you now" said Patrick. "You haven't treated me well"  
  
Sam kept her cool though her eyes were turning harder and colder at every word he said.  
  
"Maybe what you have to say will get you off" said Sam.  
  
"Where is John-John?" asked Patrick. "Getting himself kidnapped?"  
  
Sam cleared his throat.  
  
"John-John is nothing but a softie inside" said Patrick nastily. "He's a pathetic excuse for an O'Doyle. Nothing but a pansy, women are his weak spots. All he has are charms but that doesn't get him out of tight situations. He needs to learn and I'm the one who taught him that..."  
  
Suddenly the door flung open and Bailey charged in there with Rachel pulling him back. His face was filled with rage.  
  
"It's Malone" said Patrick laughing. "Come on Malone I dare you"  
  
Sam angrily got up and her and Rachel dragged Bailey out. Bailey took a deep breath and dropped on the chair.  
  
"Believe me I wanted to let you go" said Rachel. "But remember what you told Sam"  
  
"Yeah Bailey let's keep our cool" said Sam. "Rachel why don't you go? I'm close to killing him I really am"  
  
"One thing I was wondering is why Patrick keeps referring John to as his son" said Rachel thoughtfully.  
  
"Maybe cause he thinks that he practically raised him" said Sam.  
  
"No that's not it" said Rachel. "Ok Patrick doesn't really acknowledge John as his son but wants him anyway, and this doesn't seem like the same guy who's been trying to kill John"  
  
"It was him Rachel" said Sam. "Bailey is John's father"  
  
"He's too calm" said Rachel. "And last year he was a complete sicko"  
  
Bailey was listening deeply and worrying about John at the same time.  
  
"And what Patrick is calling John" said Rachel. "John-John from Johnny boy. Something is different"  
  
"Rachel sickos don't have right minds" said Bailey. "I really don't have time for this put him in lock up. We have evidence plenty of it"  
  
"Bailey we have no murder weapon, no really valuable evidence" said Rachel.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Sam angrily. "Dr. Johnson was found dead in Patrick's room, Patrick escaped, he kidnapped me, he kidnapped John"  
  
"Ok, ok" said Rachel. "I'll talk to Patrick and see what I can get out of him. You two don't go busting in there"  
  
Sam nodded in agreement and grabbed Bailey's hand. As soon as Patrick was behind bars she was going to find John.  
  
Rachel walked into the interrogation room. Patrick was humming and looked at Rachel when she sat in front of him.  
  
"Agent Burke, right?"  
  
Rachel nodded and started spreading out the crime scene photos and autopsy photos.  
  
"There was an explosion at one of your old warehouses here in Atlanta yesterday" said Rachel. "Caused by you, you're voice was heard, and you attempted to kill everyone of us"  
  
Patrick just sat there and nodded for Rachel to go on.  
  
"You took a life" said Rachel. "Agent Nathan Brubaker"  
  
"Aww right John-John's friend" said Patrick. "Wow that's too bad"  
  
"Anyway" said Rachel. "Would you like to tell me whether it was you"  
  
"Shouldn't I have my lawyer?" asked Patrick.  
  
Rachel sat there challenging Patrick was a hard stare.  
  
"You're a spunky one" said Patrick. "I like blondie though, she's my favorite, but I have a thing for red heads"  
  
"Come on Patrick let me in your little secret" said Rachel leaning in.  
  
"You really want to know?" asked Patrick.  
  
He turned and glanced at the mirror. "I'll tell you"  
  
He turned back to Rachel. "Things aren't as they appear"  
  
"Let it out" said Rachel eagerly.  
  
"The man who has been terrorizing John-John" said Patrick. "Is none other than Joseph O' Doyle"  
  
Rachel raised an eyebrow.  
  
"My identical twin brother"  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. 


	11. Chapter 11

Isolation 11  
  
"He's lying" repeated Bailey for the fourth time as they debated at the command center. Patrick was in lock up till it was proven that he had a twin. "There are no birth record of Joseph O' Doyle"  
  
"Unless Joseph made them disappeared" said Sam. "I think we should question Patrick some more"  
  
"Not till we get the blood test" said Bailey.  
  
"All we have to see is if there are scars from his bullet wounds" said Rachel.  
  
"He could have easily gotten rid of them with laser surgery" said Sam.  
  
"Then why not change his whole profile" said Rachel sighing. She was getting frustrated with Bailey and Sam. Working with John's father and wife was a real pain.  
  
Sam rubbed her eyes in exhaustion.  
  
"All right" said Bailey. "Joseph's blood should be at the hospital from his surgery, and have a doctor come here and take Patrick's blood. We'll see if there's a difference. Sam why don't you get home I know how worried you must be"  
  
"Yeah" said Sam gathering her things. "I'm glad that I'm coming home with good news for John"  
  
"Call me when you find him" said Bailey.  
  
Sam nodded and left.  
  
***Firehouse***  
  
Sam walked in the living room with her mouth open slightly there were papers apparently from cases strewn all over the living room.  
  
"John!" called Sam.  
  
She walked around the living room and walked to their bedroom. She saw John sitting against the wall a bottle of whisky in his hand and eyes closed. She also spotted a pill bottle near by and stopped breathing. She ran to him and slapped his cheek.  
  
"John! Wake Up!"  
  
John slowly opened his eyes and gave her a half smile.  
  
"Hey Sammy" said John.  
  
Sam sighed a breath of relief. John saw her grab the pill bottle.  
  
"I didn't take any if that's what you're thinking" said John.  
  
He took another swig of the whisky in his hand. Sam snatched it out of his hand and threw it in the nearby wastebasket.  
  
"Listen here John" said Sam sternly. "You are not going to dig yourself into a hole. I know you blame yourself for Nathan's death but it's not true"  
  
John pushed Sam off of him and stood up shakily.  
  
"You don't know anything Sam" said John angrily. "About my feelings"  
  
Sam stood up angrily and faced John.  
  
"I wonder why?!" she shouted. "You don't talk to me!"  
  
"What happened to you'll let me talk when I want to!" shouted John furiously. He started to sweat and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. He wasn't going to let her win cause he felt sick.  
  
"Not when you start turning to the bottle" said Sam angrily as tears shined from her dull blue eyes. "You're going back into the shell and it's not healthy"  
  
"It's not healthy for you to be around me" said John sternly. "I wish you and Bailey would just back the hell off!"  
  
He grabbed a duffle bag by the door and walked out of the bedroom into the living room. Overcoming the shock of what John told her Sam marched after John. He grabbed his keys.  
  
"No you don't" said Sam reaching for them. John dodged away but Sam followed him. John had enough and dropped his bag. He grabbed her shoulders roughly and pulled her up to him. He glared at her.  
  
"Stop treating me like a child" said John slowly. "Leave me alone"  
  
He looked into her teary eyes. He noticed she was scared...scared of him.  
  
"You're hurting me" winced Sam.  
  
John let go quickly and looked at his hands then at Sam.  
  
"I need a break" said John tears filling his eyes. "I need to go and think"  
  
"I don't think you walking by yourself is good" said Sam. "We'll just go take a walk to the ice cream parlor or something"  
  
"No I need a break from us" said John picking up his bag.  
  
Sam stifled a sob her world was crashing down. He couldn't leave her. No he couldn't. She needed him.  
  
"I'll call you when I find a motel" said John sadly. He wiped his tears. "I need this and if you love me like you say you do you will not stop me. Please give me time. I need to clear my head. I can't stay here and..."  
  
He sighed and turned towards the door.  
  
"I love you" said Sam.  
  
"That might be the thing that will get you killed" said John as he shut the door.  
  
Sam cried while staring at the door. Her mind was screaming for her to get him out of the car and hold him, for one he was drunk and another because she loved him. But her legs wouldn't move the place was quiet she was alone.  
  
Alone without him  
  
She called an agent to look over John without him noticing then she walked into her room and more tears fell as she saw pictures of them three happy and together. Like they should be.  
  
All thoughts were off of Patrick and the case. She was worried about her John and she wasn't going to give up.  
  
She might have lost the battle, but she was going to win the war.  
  
A/N: Yes a twin brother...funny huh. Please Review. How many chapters do you think Sam and John are going to get back together. If they do get back together. 


	12. Chapter 12

Isolation 12  
  
John walked into the somewhat nice motel. He switched on the dull brown lamp and tossed his keys on the nightstand. A single room with a king size bed, a tv, and a small bathroom. John sighed shivering from the cold and how lonely it felt in the room.  
  
He made his way to the bed not bothering to change and laid down. Tears fell from his pale cheeks. He made his Sammy cry and he had hurt her. He would never forget the look in her eyes. It was like she was staring into another person.  
  
He was turning into Patrick, the one person John didn't want to be like. To hurt his wife and his kid. John closed his eyes. He grabbed her so roughly and he wanted to shake her. He felt smothered, by her and Bailey. Never a moments peace.  
  
John did you take you medicine?  
  
John stay close to someone.  
  
John did you eat?  
  
John when's your doctor's appointment?  
  
He couldn't take it anymore. All the babying and Grace is just as bad. So was Nathan.  
  
**was**  
  
His best friend was dead. That's why he had to leave Sam he was in pain and grieving. Plus he couldn't stand how worried she always looked. He wished he died in that cellar or drowned in the lake. Why did Patrick have to pull him out? Why did Nora have to have a change of heart?  
  
Why?  
  
John let out a breath. He had to stop drinking he had to, but that's the only thing that took the pain away. Even if it was just for the moment.  
  
***Next Day***  
  
Sam walked in awkwardly into work. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she had dark circles under her eyes. Sam smiled when she saw Grace practically running up to her. "Grace you're back" said Sam hugging her tightly.  
  
"Yeah" said Grace. "Just a little banged up. Where's John? I heard Patrick is in lock up"  
  
"Umm yeah" said Sam as Grace followed her to the command center. "I got him in the parking garage. Thing is he has a twin apparently"  
  
"Right I heard the blood tests should be here in a couple hours" said Grace. "Bailey told them not to hurry he wants Patrick in there longer"  
  
Sam forced a smile.  
  
"I bet you and John did a lot of celebrating huh" said Grace.  
  
She saw Sam's eyes fill up with tears.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" asked Grace as she pulled Sam to Sam's office.  
  
"Everything is wrong" said Sam as she wiped her tears. "John wants a break, he moved out"  
  
"Oh Sam I'm so sorry opening my big mouth" said Grace as she hugged Sam.  
  
"It's okay Grace" said Sam pulling away. "I'll let him loose a little. I know that I've been on his case for the past year, but only because I love him"  
  
"And I know he appreciates that" said Grace.  
  
"Concentrating on Patrick will get my mind off of John" said Sam.  
  
"Umm I don't think so" said Grace looking out the window.  
  
Sam turned and saw John at his desk taking his jacket off. Sam sighed.  
  
"I didn't count on him coming" said Sam.  
  
"Wait does John know Patrick is here?" asked Grace.  
  
"I totally forgot to tell him" said Sam. "I'm going to ask Bailey to"  
  
Bailey walked into the office. "Let's go you two briefing at the command center now"  
  
Grace rolled her eyes and followed Sam and Bailey out. John was already seated at the table looking like hell. Bloodshot eyes and a pasty sickly look. Sam took a seat across from John who was apparently avoiding her.  
  
"Welcome back Gracie" said Bailey smirking.  
  
"Glad to be back" said Grace. "George should be out tomorrow"  
  
"Good we need the whole team back" said Bailey as Rachel took a seat beside John. "The blood tests should be back soon"  
  
"Wait what blood tests?" asked John.  
  
Sam darted her eyes quickly at Bailey. Bailey caught it and realized Sam didn't tell John.  
  
"Well John your wife here caught Patrick in the parking garage last night" said Bailey.  
  
John turned quickly to Sam his worried gaze turned into an angry one. "And why wasn't I notified?"  
  
"Well you were obviously too drunk to handle it" said Sam glaring back at him.  
  
"Oh so now we continue to treat me like a little child" said John.  
  
"Well you're sure are acting like one" said Sam harshly.  
  
John turned red with anger his fist tightening. "But we had to let you know everything about Jack. You didn't want anyone keeping you in the dark, but that's all your doing Samantha is keeping me in the dark"  
  
"Me!" shouted Sam. "You're one to talk"  
  
John turned to Bailey. "I'll be downstairs working out"  
  
He quickly left the table leaving Rachel and Grace with their mouths open.  
  
"Running away is really going to help John!" shouted Sam after him. "Go and run!"  
  
She let out a long exasperated sigh and quickly left also.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Bailey.  
  
"Sam and John are having problems" said Grace. "John moved out"  
  
"What?" said Rachel.  
  
"Just give them time" said Grace. "Don't go after John yet but you'll deal with him and I'll deal with Sam"  
  
"Ok" said Bailey.  
  
***Workout Room***  
  
"Hey Grant" called Agent Barb from inside the boxing ring.  
  
John turned sweaty from pounding on the punching bag so hard.  
  
"10 minutes in the ring with you" said Agent Barb.  
  
"I prefer street fighting" murmured John.  
  
"Aww come on Grant" said Agent Barb. "It'll get your head out of that O' Doyle case"  
  
John sighed and geared up. He slapped his gloves together and they proceeded to dance around the ring. Barb bounced up and punched John.  
  
"Don't slack on me" said Barb. "Hope you're not becoming a softie"  
  
***19 years ago-Boston***  
  
A 12 year old skinny John walked home and slid the 10 bucks in his pocket. He had a split lip and a black eye. He walked inside the penthouse and saw one of his father's lackies standing by the door.  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked. "Another fight?"  
  
John nodded.  
  
"Well your father is in the library" said the man.  
  
John just walked away, he was cringing this moment. John walked through the living and entered the library. He saw his father at his desk looking over some papers. Patrick looked up at his son.  
  
"Where you been John-John?" asked Patrick coolly.  
  
John walked up to the light.  
  
"That looks nasty"  
  
"Another bully" said John simply.  
  
"You won right?" asked Patrick.  
  
"In the end" said John looking up at his father with exhaustion. "O' Doyles always wins"  
  
"No matter what" said Patrick smiling cruelly. "Go get cleaned up and ready for dinner"  
  
John nodded and turned away from his father the scent of Cuban cigars following him.  
  
***Present***  
  
"GRANT!"  
  
John snapped back into the present and saw Barb on the floor and John on top of him his right arm raised. John stood up straight.  
  
A trainer ran up and ran up to Barb. John spit the mouthguard out.  
  
"I'm sorry" he said.  
  
The trained helped Barb up. Then he walked to John and took off his gloves. John threw off the rest of his gear and hightailed it to the showers.  
  
***Upstairs***  
  
"Bailey not now" said Sam sharply as she saw Bailey walk in her office.  
  
"I can't have outbursts like that" said Bailey. "Especially now"  
  
"Sorry it won't happen again" said Sam looking at him. "I just really don't want to talk about it right now"  
  
"Alright Sam just come to me if you need me" said Bailey.  
  
He left the office and decided to go to John.  
  
***Showers***  
  
John turned off the shower and stood there for a moment letting the drops off water slid off his body. He slicked his hair back and reached for the towel. He dried his body and wrapped the towel around his waist.  
  
He didn't know why he had gone off on Barb like that. Did something trigger it? Maybe the memory. He walked to the lockers and opened his.  
  
Bailey entered the empty locker room and called for John.  
  
"Just a minute Malone" said John sighing.  
  
Bailey sighed. John was falling off the deep end. Maybe he should be off this case. Bailey would love to send Sam and John off on a trip somewhere. Hell he would like to send the whole team and himself.  
  
John appeared in front of him dressed in black slacks a red shirt and his holster. They started to walk back upstairs.  
  
"What's up?" asked John.  
  
"Just seeing how you're doing" said Bailey.  
  
"Yeah Sam and I are taking a break" said John. "The end. I want to see Patrick"  
  
Bailey stopped John with his arm and swear he felt John shudder.  
  
"John I don't think so after everything that happened" said Bailey.  
  
"He killed my best friend" said John coldly. "Think I'll kill the bastard, maybe I will?"  
  
John smirked at Bailey as he watched Bailey features turn from worried to shock. Bailey shook his head slightly at John's words and try to take off his mind that John looked like Patrick just now.  
  
"John that's not funny" said Bailey. "I'm worried about you and I'm about to take you off this case"  
  
"You do that and I'll quit permanently" said John simply.  
  
"John don't threaten me" said Bailey.  
  
"It's not a threat, it's a promise" said John. "Patrick is mine, I reopened this case I am the case"  
  
Bailey sighed. "I'll give you 15 minutes with him alright"  
  
John rolled his eyes and walked with Bailey to the lock up.  
  
A/N: shivers, what's going on with our John? It's like a whole new different personality. Tell me what you think... 


	13. Chapter 13

Isolation 13  
  
John sat at the table in the small gray room, which only had one table and two chairs occupying. He saw the door open and Patrick walked in. The guard sat Patrick down on the chair and nodded at John.  
  
"I'll be right outside" said the guard.  
  
He walked outside and shut the door. John looked at Patrick with a hard cold stare.  
  
"Nice to see you alive and well John-John" said Patrick.  
  
"Nice to see you in handcuffs" remarked John.  
  
Patrick smirked. "Yes getting your wish huh"  
  
"Don't act like this" said John coldly. "Like you didn't kill my mother, Dr. Johnson, Nathan and countless others"  
  
John was turning red with anger at how cool Patrick was acting.  
  
"I didn't kill anyone John-John" said Patrick.  
  
John pounded his fist on the table. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"  
  
Patrick smirked. "I can see the O'Doyle in you"  
  
"I'm not your son" said John angrily. "What is it with you? You are a sick man"  
  
"Isn't it great?"  
  
John stood up and walked to the wall. He leaned against it.  
  
"Why did you pull me out of the lake that night?" asked John glaring at him. "You wanted me dead why didn't you leave me?"  
  
"Did you want to die?" asked Patrick sneering at John. "Plus what makes you think I was the one last year who wanted to kill you"  
  
"This bullshit about you having a twin" said John. "Nothing on record, no mention of a Joseph O' Doyle"  
  
"Well the blood tests should be coming in" said Patrick. "Overseen by an agent, plus go to the hospital where I was born"  
  
John shook his head.  
  
"You refuse to believe it" continued Patrick. "Cause then John you would be wrong, wouldn't you"  
  
"Shut up" said John shaking with anger.  
  
"Watch your mouth" said Patrick angrily.  
  
"I'm not 10 years old anymore you can't control me" said John.  
  
"But everyone else is" said Patrick smirking. "Can't be alone for one second. Living like an invalid, a cripple. That's all they see you as, a cripple abused child"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Face it John everyone thinks you can't take care of yourself" said Patrick.  
  
"That's going to change" said John coolly.  
  
"We'll see" said Patrick chuckling. "I have faith in you John, even if you disappoint me and screw up"  
  
John opened the door to leave.  
  
"I'll always have your back" said Patrick watching John hesitate before leaving.  
  
***Upstairs***  
  
John was a bit shaken at the sincerity and loyalty to Patrick's last words. He shook out of it when Sam slowly approached his desk. He sighed not wanting to deal with her not just yet.  
  
"John" started Sam. John glanced at her.  
  
"Hello Samantha" said John coolly as he stack his papers in a neat pile.  
  
"Here you are I figure you need these" said Sam.  
  
John took the small white paper bag and looked inside. It was his pill bottles. Sam was reluctant to give them to him at first. Just in case he did something stupid. She didn't even want to think such things. Yet she didn't want John to suffer and she thought about Chloe. He would never leave her.  
  
"Thanks Sam" said John smiling weakly at her. "You know about last night and this afternoon I didn't mean to be so harsh and mean. It was uncalled for and I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I still need some space though"  
  
"I'm sorry too" said Sam. "I'll give you the space you need, whatever time you need but please don't go out and get yourself into danger besides the everyday work we go through"  
  
John nodded.  
  
"We have the results ladies and gentlemen" said Grace as she waved the folder at John and Sam. "Let's go to Bailey's office"  
  
John and Sam followed her to Bailey's office. Grace swung open the door and Rachel also walked in.  
  
"Ever heard of knocking" said Bailey.  
  
"We have the results Bailey you know the ones you've been harrassing the technician for" said Grace.  
  
Bailey immediately retrieved the manilla envelope. He cleared his throat.  
  
"I hope this is not true" said Bailey opening the envelope. He read the results and moved away towards the group.  
  
"Well Bailey?" asked John eagerly.  
  
"Patrick's blood is A positive and the blood taken from the hospital a year ago that was supposedly Patrick is A negative" said Bailey slamming the folder down on the desk.  
  
"That doesn't mean that Patrick isn't the one that has been doing these things" said Sam. "Isn't it odd there was no more strange notes or anything after Patrick was arrested?"  
  
"That's true" said Grace. "This Joseph could be just an innocent guy. Plus what if the blood was changed"  
  
"No it's true" said John. "I mean I know the guy Is sick but the guy I talked to downstairs does not fit the profile on whoever's been terrorizing me"  
  
"I agree" said Rachel crossing her arms.  
  
"We don't know..." started Sam.  
  
"Come on Sam!" cried Rachel angrily. "You and Bailey just want to throw Patrick in jail and not consider this might be real! Instead of protecting John you two could be putting him in more danger!"  
  
The others were taken aback by Rachel's outburst.  
  
"No one is trying to dismiss this" said Bailey. "We're considering all possibilities"  
  
"Is that it Bailey?" asked Rachel. "Or is it that you have your own personal vendetta against Patrick?"  
  
"See here Rachel!" said Bailey angrily. "You have no authority to speak to me like that"  
  
"Why if she's speaking the truth" said John. "Yeah I have my own vendetta but I want to get the bastard that killed Nathan. If Patrick wasn't the one that killed Nathan then he'll help me find who it was"  
  
With that he left the office. 


	14. Chapter 14

Isolation 14  
  
***18 years ago ***  
  
John skated around the ice rink. He was sweaty from the game that ended 20 minutes ago. His father or one of his lackies were late or just plain old forgot. Probably too busy teaching some a "lesson". The ice rink was fairly quiet the only sound was his skates clicking against the ice. He skated at a faster speed and saw a girl up ahead. It was the girl he had been trying to ask out for months. He skated up to her. She had on a gray jogging suit. Her dark brown hair was in a bun and he took note once more of her caramel smooth skin.  
  
"John what are you doing here?" asked Dominique.  
  
"Waiting for my dad" said John.  
  
"Whew that's a nasty bruise on your cheek" said Dominique softly. "Are you still streetfighting?"  
  
No I was just stuck in my bedroom when my dad hit me across the face with a belt, thought John.  
  
"I stayed for the game" said Dominique. "You were really awesome out there"  
  
"Thanks" said John grinning.  
  
Dominique started to backwards skate with John following her.  
  
"Coach has been ragging on me with my double axels" said Dominique rolling her eyes.  
  
"I think you're great" said John.  
  
"You never come to a competition" said Dominique.  
  
"I have once or twice" said John.  
  
John skated over to the abandoned hockey stick in the middle of the ice and dug a hockey puck out of his jacket pocket.  
  
"Wanna learn hockey?" asked John as he watched Dominique spin on her skates with ease.  
  
Dominique stopped and opened her mouth.  
  
"That's okay John" said Dominique.  
  
"What are you chicken?" asked John. "All ballet slippers, tap shoes and skates"  
  
"Alright show me what you got" said Dominique.  
  
John moved to the middle of the rink and dropped the puck. He spotted the net at the other end and closed his eyes. He thought of his father and slapped the puck angrily.  
  
***Present- A day later***  
  
John opened his eyes and saw the hockey puck slam into the goal and heard clapping. He turned and saw Rachel skating towards him.  
  
"Everyone is at the wake" said Rachel.  
  
John sighed. "I think I saw his dead body enough times"  
  
He turned on his skates and skated backwards closing his eyes and getting the feel of the ice letting his senses guide him without bumping into anything.  
  
Rachel watched as John glided on the ice with balance and ease. He was a whole new person here.  
  
Tomorrow afternoon was the funeral. Nathan's funeral. George was back and they were afraid that John wouldn't come. He had to come and that's why Rachel was there. The others had sent her in hopes that she could get something out of him.  
  
"Are you coming tomorrow?" asked Rachel as John finally opened his eyes.  
  
John ignored her and retrieved the puck. The same puck he had since he was eight. His mother had given it to him as a Christmas present his hockey stick that came with it he kept safely in his cabin.  
  
"John we really need you there" said Rachel. "Sam needs you there"  
  
John sighed. "I've been acting pretty selfish lately"  
  
"She just needs you and needs to know you're alright" said Rachel. "So just think about it"  
  
She watched as John set up his puck and closed his eyes.  
  
He took a swing but it went totally off direction and only slid a few feet away. Rachel left without another word. It was up to John now.  
  
***Firehouse***  
  
Sam wiped the last of her tears away. She stood up and looked in the full length mirror. Typical black dress one she hoped she never had to wore again. The place was quiet. Sam wished she could be there for Chloe she was taking it hard. Sam was glad she was with Angel who was there to comfort her.  
  
Sam sighed. She wanted her life back. She wanted her daughter back. She wanted her husband back. There was a knock at the door. Sam grabbed her purse and opened the door hoping it was John. It was Bailey.  
  
"The limo is here" said Bailey. "Grace, Rachel, and George are in there"  
  
"John?"  
  
"No answer on the phone, or his cell, or the motel door" said Bailey. "But his car was there"  
  
Sam looked down and played with her hands.  
  
"I think he'll come" said Bailey.  
  
Sam looked up and tucked her hair behind her ear.  
  
"I just hope so" said Sam.  
  
They walked outside where it was starting to drizzle. Sad weather for a sad day.  
  
***Cemetary***  
  
A turnout of about 200 were under a large tent outside at Nathan's burial site. The coffin was being lowered and tears were being shed harder than the rain. Sam was leaning on Bailey's shoulder not really listening to the priest but half expecting herself to wake up and John would be next to her. That Nathan would be calling to challenge John to a basketball game. Her and Grace watching the two men calling eachother out and dunking the ball into the net. Betting with money and the two women rolling their eyes.  
  
Sam jumped back into the present where people started to stand up and threw roses and dirt on the coffin as it lowered. Sam looked around.  
  
No John  
  
No surprise  
  
***Later that afternoon***  
  
"It's all over" said Sam as she shut the door. "He's really gone"  
  
Grace went to the kitchen and filled a kettle with water. She brought out the teabags also. Sam placed her purse on the counter and sat on the stool.  
  
"Thanks Grace" said Sam. "I know you have the boys"  
  
"Don't worry" said Grace. "You shouldn't be alone right now"  
  
"I really thought he was going to come" said Sam disappointedly.  
  
"I know babe" said Grace soothingly.  
  
"I want to go to work" said Sam. "I want Patrick to tell his side of the story"  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Grace.  
  
"Yeah Bailey is going to the office too" said Sam.  
  
"Alright Sam we'll go after a nap and some tea" said Grace.  
  
***Headquarters-5:00pm***  
  
Bailey, Sam, Rachel, Grace and George sat at the table at the command center waiting for Patrick to be brought over. John walked over silently and normally. He muttered a hello and sat down next to George.  
  
"How was the funeral?" asked John looking at everyone.  
  
"Ok I guess" said George. "It was hard"  
  
John nodded and took a breath. "I couldn't be there"  
  
He looked away and turned in his chair facing the screen. Sam felt a bit happier. John was starting to talk. It wasn't a lot but it was enough for her. Bailey gave her a reassuring tap on her hand and smiled a little before bring his attention to the handcuffed man bringing over. His anger was taking control as Patrick mad eye contact with him and smiked.  
  
"The Elite team huh" said Patrick as the agent sat him down in front of the table.  
  
"You're here to sit down and shut up" said Bailey firmly.  
  
"How I'm I supposed to answer questions then" said Patrick.  
  
"Just tell us about this Joseph O' Doyle" said Rachel. "Were you the one to abuse John when he was little or what?"  
  
John didn't feel comfortable at all. Being exposed in front of all of them being dissected. It was one thing for him to tell them about his past. It was another for Patrick to say it. John leaned his hand on his head while his elbow rested on the table.  
  
"Well if you want to call it that" said Patrick. "Joseph didn't show up till a year ago"  
  
"So you admit to killing Noreen" said Bailey sternly.  
  
Patrick glared at Bailey.  
  
"I'm not stupid Malone"  
  
"Just tell us about Joseph" said Sam.  
  
"After college I never saw him again" said Patrick. "Last year he made various calls to me telling me what he did to John. I heard about Boston but I couldn't see you, to many of Bailey's goons standing outside, but I did come to the hospital the second time. I watched you and Malone. Malone trying to play father, well Malone I'm his father"  
  
He glared at Bailey with much hatred, which made Bailey chuckled.  
  
"You don't know?" asked Grace.  
  
John was just sitting there watching Patrick and closing his eyes. The cellar was coming back, so was the lake. Patrick was too close he felt like he was suffocating.  
  
"Know what?" asked Patrick never taking his eyes off Bailey.  
  
"Paternity results show that John is my son" said Bailey. "Surely you know about Noreen's affair"  
  
"But I didn't know it was your kid!" shouted Patrick angrily.  
  
John snapped open his eyes and jumped in his chair. He quickly covered it up by turning his chair more towards the wall so no one would look at him. Patrick looked at John then at Bailey. Then he looked down at the table. After a few moments he looked at Bailey.  
  
"I made him what he is" he said slowly. "He was born an O' Doyle. He fought like one and he is strong like one"  
  
"Well as you would know he doesn't want to be one" said Bailey.  
  
"Joseph knew all about you" said Sam. "He watched you, took notes, he was jealous"  
  
"Well the old bloke would be" said Patrick. "I was always better than him"  
  
"You had the kid, the wife, the money, the business" said Sam. "He wanted Noreen, he wanted a kid like John, but most of all he wanted to punish you Patrick. For having all that for his humiliation during his childhood. He thought killing himself and John would be a way to steal your family"  
  
"I always thought he was sick in the head" said Patrick.  
  
"And you're just sane, huh?" commented Grace. She glared at this man if you could call him that.  
  
"So where is he now?" asked Bailey. "When was the last time he made contact with you?"  
  
"Two months ago" said Patrick. "I don't know where he is. I have my men looking for him. You know this is below my code of honor. Ratting out my brother to a bunch of Feds, especially you Malone"  
  
"I'll be back" said John getting up abruptly and leaving towards the bathroom. Bailey watched his go worriedly.  
  
"Does he love you Bailey?" asked Patrick cruelly. "Does he hug you? Does he go to you whenever he has problems? Does he ask for your advice? Does he call you daddy?"  
  
Bailey shot up from his chair and before anyone could react he punched Patrick in the jaw off the chair. Patrick spit blood and laughed as the agent helped him up. George held back Bailey.  
  
"Hit a nerve Malone" laughed Patrick.  
  
"I don't have to beat my kids to get their love" said Bailey his face twisted in anger.  
  
"Yeah they just shoot you" said Patrick.  
  
Rachel got up and stood between the two as Sam got up to follow John. She walked towards the men's room.  
  
"John!" she called knocking. No answer. She took her chance and opened the door. She saw John huddle over a toilet throwing up.  
  
"John" said Sam worriedly. She got tissues and handed them to John.  
  
"He's just sitting there" said John coughing. He slouched against the stall wall. Sam sat on the floor across from him. "And I can't stop thinking about the cellar or the lake and bits and pieces of my childhood coming back"  
  
"Maybe it's too soon" said Sam. "We're just trying to get whatever we can from him"  
  
"I'm doing this for Nathan" said John as he struggled to get up. Sam helped him up and he splashed water on his face.  
  
"We'll get through this John, ok" said Sam. John looked at it wanting to grab her and kiss her but he couldn't. If she was to get hurt by Patrick or if he himself was to hurt her again at least physically. He would leave Atlanta...  
  
A/N: Please Review. I enjoy comment and inputs... 


	15. Chapter 15

Isolation 15  
  
"Hey Bailey" said John as he took the cigarette out of his mouth. Bailey walked into the dim lit bar where John was sitting in the far corner smoking. Bailey sat across from him.  
  
"Since when do you smoke?" asked Bailey.  
  
"I did a few times when I was 13" answered John casually. He stared at the cigarette sitting between his fingers. He lowered his head as he put it out. "These things are so disgusting"  
  
"John" said Bailey as he grabbed both of John's hands. John put his head on top of his and Bailey's.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" asked John.  
  
"Nothing your grieving" said Bailey as John picked his head back up red in the face.  
  
"It's not that" said John. "I feel different. I'm drinking and smoking and I hurt Sam the other night"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Bailey concerned for the two.  
  
"I grabbed her and I shook her I wanted to hurt her" croaked John. "What kind of husband am I?"  
  
Bailey got up and moved to John's side. He could see John was breaking again and it was probably due to this afternoon"  
  
"John you were frustrated" said Bailey. "Sam understands that. There's nothing wrong with you"  
  
"I'm turning into him" said John.  
  
"Who?" asked Bailey.  
  
John looked at Bailey. "Patrick, I'm going to be like him"  
  
"Now John you look at me" said Bailey strongly as John stared at him. "You are a strong, gentle, caring, and most compassionate person I may know. You are nothing and I mean nothing like that bastard. You would never physically hurt Sam, and I know you will never hurt Chloe. They love you, we all love you and pulling away isn't going to protect us"  
  
"I can't go back to the firehouse" said John nodding. "Not yet"  
  
"Well you shouldn't be alone" said Bailey. "You can come stay at the spare bedroom at my place"  
  
"I don't want to trouble you Bailey" said John.  
  
"You never trouble me" said Bailey tightening his hold on his son's hands. "Come on let's get home"  
  
***Bailey's apartment***  
  
John sat on his bed flicking through the channels. It had to be about one in the morning. He just couldn't get his mind off of Patrick and no amount of pills were working. He sighed with frustration he felt that his memory was out of place. Everytime he saw Patrick he felt like something of his memory was trying to get out. He was frustrated.  
  
***Next morning***  
  
Bailey ready to go to work opened John's door. He was still sleep and three pill bottles sat on the nightstand. Bailey sighed, his son still had to overcome such things.  
  
He shut the door and headed off to work.  
  
***Headquarters***  
  
Sam followed Bailey into his office. He shut the door.  
  
"Patrick has been released" said Sam  
  
"What!" cried Bailey angrily. "Do you understand we need this Joseph to appear first to see if this was real"  
  
"Bailey he had his lawyer come over" said Sam. "We have nothing on him. John is staying with you, right?"  
  
"Yeah" said Bailey.  
  
"I'm going to check on him" said Sam. "You know? I think Patrick is trying to reconcile with John and I don't like that"  
  
"Go Sammy" said Bailey.  
  
***Bailey's apartment***  
  
John woke up to heavy knocking on the door. He groaned and got up from the bed. There was going to be hell to pay for whoever woke him up from his fantastic dream about Sam and Chloe.  
  
He swung open the door and immediately tried to shut it but the guy held the door open firmly.  
  
"Son it's me Patrick" said Patrick walking in as John backed up. He felt frozen.  
  
"You're locked up" said John.  
  
"They had to let me out" said Patrick. "They had nothing to hold me on"  
  
"What do you want?" asked John who was getting a migraine.  
  
"Just to see you" said Patrick. "Maybe talk"  
  
"Well you can talk to me" said a voice behind Patrick. He heard a gun cock and turned around slowly.  
  
"Dr. Grant" said Patrick. "Growing a backbone"  
  
Sam sneered. "What are you doing here? Cause I don't think Bailey would like it very much if you were here harassing his son"  
  
"Bailey is not John's son" said Patrick nastily. "I raised the boy I taught him what he is"  
  
"He's not a boy anymore" said Sam. "And you couldn't have had any influence in John's life cause he's a good man"  
  
She looked over Patrick's shoulder and saw John on his knees clutching the couch arm and panting hard while closing his eyes.  
  
"John" said Sam while pushing Patrick away and rushing towards her husband. She kneeled beside him.  
  
"Just a migraine Sammy" said John.  
  
Sam looked to where Patrick was standing and saw he was gone.  
  
***10 minutes later***  
  
Sam and John were sitting on his bed. John took a sip of his tea and set it down.  
  
"I can't be near him without feeling rotten" said John. "I want to kill him. If he didn't kill Nathan he surely killed my mother"  
  
"Come on John let it out" said Sam.  
  
"Sam it's hard" choked out John. Sam gripped his hands in hers.  
  
"I won't judge you" said Sam softly. "I'm your wife and I'll stand by you. I'll love you for you"  
  
"It's just that it's my fault!" cried John turning red. "All of it! The victims last year. Dr. Johnson, Nathan. All because they knew me and wanted to take care of me. Now everyone has to protect me. Watch out for poor John. The mobster's bastard. I know they're sick of it. Sick of me, s..sick of having to guard me. I see h...how they look at me. So much pity"  
  
He broke down and looked into Sam's eyes that were full of unshed tears and shock.  
  
"Sam I want to die" sobbed John hysterically. "It hurts, it hurts too much. Why should I live, I don't deserve it. Please Sammy take the pain away, please"  
  
Sam pulled him into her arms and down on the bed. They laid there John's head on her chest where she felt his hot tears which pained her. Her own tears falling into his hair as she put her mouth to his head and kissed it. She had no idea his guilt extended to the point that he wanted to die. That made her hold on to him tighter and cry harder as his sobbing drowned hers out.  
  
Her John was hurting so bad.  
  
At least he got it out and now she could get to him from the inside. The question was What should she do now?  
  
What can she do now?  
  
A/N: Wow okay I don't know if that was as emotional as how I played it in my head. Please tell me. I need the encouragement but I love the people who have been reviewing. You guys are my rock in this fic. 


End file.
